A radio wave propagation characteristic estimation system (radio wave propagation simulator) is used to assist in determining the arrangement of base stations, wireless devices, and the like in a wireless communication system. For example, in Patent Document 1, a radio wave propagation simulator is used to evaluate the reception power and delay spread at an arbitrary reception point, and a suitable location for installing a transmitting station is determined. As a result, this achieves greater efficiency in ensuring a two-dimensional communicable area, reducing the number of base stations that should be arranged, etc.
On the other hand, when actually measuring the radio waves in a service area on a regular basis while the network is operational, the actual measured value can be utilized to correct the estimated value of the radio wave propagation simulator, thereby making it possible to improve the estimation accuracy. In the past, there has been proposed a method that uses an actual measured value obtained at a specific point to improve the estimation accuracy for a whole region that will be the subject of estimation. For example, Patent Document 1 uses an actual measured value such as the electric field intensity to adjust parameters in the statistical formula until the mean square error between the estimated value and the actual measured value reaches its minimum. As a result, an improvement in the estimation accuracy is expected.